


Once a Diamond's Pearl...

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Mind Control, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: ...always a Diamond's Pearl, as the Crystal Gems unfortunately find out.





	Once a Diamond's Pearl...

“Is she after us?” Stevonnie asked as the Leg Ship departed Homeworld, all of the Crystal Gems safely aboard. White had wanted “Pink Diamond” for...something (they weren’t sure what, but it was probably sinister) and had sent her army to extinguish the Crystal Gems once and for all.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Amethyst said, “Man, that was close.”

 

“Too close,” Garnet remarked. She was right. It was a miracle they were able to make it to the Leg Ship in one piece. Unless…

 

Garnet felt a current of shock run through her her future vision.

 

_ “It was not close enough,” _ Pearl said stoically as she slowly made her way to Stevonnie’s side. It wasn’t Pearl’s voice, though. It was nothing like her voice. It sounded like…

 

“Stevonnie!” Garnet shouted as she tackled Pearl to the ground.

 

“What the-?” Stevonnie exclaimed.

 

“It’s White Diamond! She’s controlling Pearl!”

 

Stevonnie stepped back in horror as Pearl looked straight at them from Garnet’s grip, emotionless and determined.

 

“What?” Amethyst asked, drawing her whip, “How’s that even possible?”

 

_ “I used to belong to Her,”  _ Pearl said, calmly attempting to break free,  _ “When we escaped My Diamond triggered my Loyalties Command, giving me orders telepathically. You will all be punished for your disobedience.” _

 

She sounded more and more like White’s Pearl as she spoke. She was able to overpower Garnet just enough to reach for her gem and summon a spear, easily breaking free and poofing Garnet from there.

 

Stevonnie summoned their shield and tried to corner Pearl along with Amethyst.

 

“Pearl, this isn’t you!” they cried out, “Please, you can fight this!”

 

_ “The last six thousand years were not me. I am finally me again. And I must serve my original Diamond.” _

 

Pearl threw countless spears at the two, hopping around the room at breakneck speed so neither would be able to gain the upper hand.

 

“P, you’re always saying you’re your own Gem. Ol’ Whitey doesn’t have control over you!”

 

_ “But she does. She has control of  _ all _ Gems.” _

 

“Not me!” Amethyst said, lunging her whip at Pearl, only to have a spear thrust through her chest.

 

_ “That will have to be corrected,” _ Pearl said, turning her attention towards Stevonnie.

 

Stevonnie cowered in the corner, holding their shield up to their face.

 

“Pearl please stop,” they pleaded, “No more of this!”

 

_ “My orders are to bring you back to Homeworld. Your presence is required by My Diamond. Physical form or not.” _

 

“But White  _ isn’t _ your Diamond anymore!”

 

_ “As they say, once a Diamond’s Pearl, always a Diamond’s Pearl.” _

 

As Pearl coldly made her way towards Stevonnie, a frightening idea lingered in their mind.

 

It would be wrong.

 

But it would save them.

 

It would ruin almost everything Pearl had worked for.

 

But it would free her from White’s control.

 

Either way, they were out of options once Pearl raised her spear into the air, standing only inches from them.

 

“Pearl…” they began, “as Pink Diamond’s successor…”

 

No, that wouldn’t work. It made them sick to their stomachs, but they had to be direct if they wanted to fool Pearl's programming, even if it was a lie.

 

“ _As_ _Pink Diamond_...I order you to stop following White’s orders at once and return to your former self! Please...”

 

And as if they had flipped a switch, Pearl’s demeanor changed radically. Her face became flooded with terror at what she was about to do, at what had just happened. She dropped her spear and broke down on her knees.

 

“Oh stars I’m so sorry…” she sobbed, “I’m so sorry Stevonnie…”

 

Stevonnie dropped their shield and wrapped Pearl in a hug.

 

“So am I…”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Legs From Here To Homeworld started up a whole new subgenre of Pearl Angst.


End file.
